UA High Welcomes The Red Streak
by The Ink Of The Universe
Summary: Barry Allen, an american teenager has been sent to Japan under the supervision of his uncle Jay Garrick by the JSA to study at U.A. High, hone his quirk, Speed force and become a great hero that will serve his country However, life at U.A. is a new ball game which Barry comes to realize especially as he gets a visit from someone from his past.


So this is my first fan fic and as you can see, I am the Ink of the universe or I.U. for short. Anyway this is a little something I just thought I should shoot out there. Now to go into the story.

So Barry Allen aka The Flash is a teenager and also he was sent to Japan by the JSA to train and become a greater hero. So his guardian is no other than Jay Garrick so we can get to see some USA-JAPAN hero collaboration.

Disclaimer*

I absolutely do not own Flash or any other characters from his background I threw in or the my hero academia verse, I only did a little meshing.

Disclaimer done*

Alright now that's out of the way.

Let's GO! ** _Chapter 1_**

A dark blue car stops in front of the massive gates of U.A. High, someone comes out from the door of the front passenger seat,

Barry steps down. He is wearing a blue jacket over a white T-shirt, a pair of jeans and white shoes. On his right hand is a yellow ring with a lightning bolt across it and a backpack slung on one shoulder.

From the driver's seat comes out Jay.

They both walk into the school grounds, they are greeted by a pro-hero/ teacher at the school, Present Mic,

"Welcome to UA High young hero, I am Present Mic , a teacher at this school and the principal sent me to escort you to his office."

They walk to the office and enter to see sitting behind the desk a white mouse with a scar on it's right eye.

"Good day Mr Principal" greets Present Mic. Barry wonders if they are not in the wrong place.

"Yes thank you, Present Mic. Welcome to you sir "He says turning to Jay and " Welcome young lad" says to Barry. "Could I see your recommendation letter?"

Jay gives him a file, the principal opens it and sees the letterhead "Justice Society of America". He looks through and nods, he looks through other documents and sees details on Barry, his quirk, abilities and feats.

"Interesting. I would really like to see your quirk in person" commented the Principal.

"I'll get to see during physical hero training but till then you can go to class so now you'll get your uniform and I am assigning you to Class 1-A "

He gets spun by Present Mic and finds himself in a U.A. High school uniform. "Huuuh?!" exclaims Barry in utter confusion

(Some minutes later)

They are at Jay's car outside the school

He walks up to the teen and places a hand on his shoulder. He speaks, "Alright Barry it's time for me to go. Now I know the terrain is different but I'm sure you'll get used to it so I want to go in there and make me proud kiddo!"

Barry looks up at him,"Thanks Uncle Jay! I'll do my best"

Barry and Present Mic see Jay off and move to Barry's new class

Mr Aizawa aka Eraser head is in front of class, "Class I would like you to meet someone, your new classmate"

Barry walks in and stands in front of the class," My name is Barry Allen and it's nice to meet you guys."

Iida in his usual weird and uptight manner gets up, "My name is Tenya Iida, the class rep and on behalf of everyone, you are welcome to our class, Barry."

"Uhh...Thanks" replies Barry as he goes to take his seat.

(After class)

A plain looking kid with green curly hair and freckles walks up to Barry

"Hey, I'm Izuku Midoriya."Izuku extends his hand to shake.

"Barry Allen but I guess you already know that", He akwardly replies as he returns

the shake.

"So...uhh.. I'm not really good at this but wanna eat lunch together?"

"OK sure"

\--LINE BREAK--

(At Lunch Rush's Cafeteria)

"Wow, this is the most delicious bowl rice I've had in my life yet and this curry, it just explodes with flavour" Kirishima comments as he chomps down ferociously on his meal.

"I knew the food was good but men he makes it seem like its a bowl of heaven" Barry replies quite weirded out by Kirishima's appetite.

"Well that's just how he is plus the food is really good" Izuku tries to explain.

"Can't argue with you there, this school's chef makes a mean dish"Barry agrees.

Then the mood gets serious as Izuku begins to speak...

"Um...sorry to ask but I haven't really met anyone with a quirk who isn't Japanese.

Does that mean there are more people in America with quirks as well?"

Barry then sits up and looks more serious as he replies

"Oh yeah lots of people, they are almost uncountable"

"I see, so if that's the case, I'm sure that your country's government would have a hero course training school, you know to license aspiring heroes."

"Yeah we got quite a few"

"So I guess what I'm asking is why U.A. High?"

"Oh that, well one is that no hero academy is as prestigious as U.A High plus to be an even better hero, I need to be able to adapt to different environments at least that's what my uncle Jay told me."

" Oh right, adaptability is an essential requirement of great hero" Izuku begins to mutter to himself in a strange way.

"Okkaaay!" Barry says in a weirded out manner.

Anyway, how have you been doing in the city so far?"

"Well I'm still trying to settle in, I think in a week I'll be good to go.

But my greatest personal reason for coming here is because

I heard that the number one hero in Japan, the symbol of peace, All Might teaches at this school, I would really like to meet him"

"Well you're in luck because he's taking the next class"

"Yes!" Barry exclaims as he pumps his fist.

"Let's go get ready it's almost time"

\--BREAK--

Izuku and Barry pack up their stuff and move towards the locker room to change into their sports gear.

As they enter the locker room, a foot is stretched at the door and Izuku trips on it and is about to land hard on the floor face-first but then it is as though time slows down as we see Barry moving at with yellow lighting criss-crossing his entire body as he catches Midoriya in mid-air and sits him on a bench safe and sound.

Izuku is shocked to find himself unharmed as he looks up to see Barry looking at another dude with crazy spiky hair and red eyes. The person seems very pissed.

"What the hell just happened? Why didn't your face hit the floor, Deku?!" yells Bakugo.

"I don't know "he replied still confused.

"I did it" said Barry

Bakugo glared at the new guy," You decided to get in my way, new guy? What was that your name again? Whatever, I'll kill you" he says as sparks and smoke begins to emit from his with his eyes full of rage.

Barry lets out a sigh of reluctance. He then bends his knees slightly and a confident smile on his face.

They move towards each other when suddenly someone rushes between them and a familiar voice "Stop this at once!" It appears to be a tall, well-built class member with dark blue hair with a slight fade underneath wearing a pair of glasses doing a sort of robotic demonstration with his hands.

"If you wish to settle any scores, do it during the combat training not here as the class rep, I cannot allow any sort of physical activity done outside classes that require such."

"Tsk" Bakugo exclaims in annoyance "This isn't over." He promises as he leaves.

Iida turns to Barry," Sorry about that guy, Bakugo is always like that. You should be rather careful with him".

"Thanks for helping, Iida and thanks for saving me from that fall, Barry"said Izuku.

"No problem but he is really mean, reminds me of the fact that I need to be on my toes."

"Yeah, he may be a bit cruel but he is amazing and his confidence makes him all the more heroic"

"If you say so"

" By the way, the name is Tenya Iida"

"Right the class rep. Nice to meet you Tenya, I'm Barry"

"Come to think what you did to save me, was that your quirk?"

"Yeah"

" I'd like to know how you did it, care to elaborate?"

"I'll explain later, right now I think we have a class to get to"

"I heard that you have a unique quirk so I'm looking forward to seeing it in today's class."

"Don't be so hyped, it's nothing special"

"I'll guess I'll wait and see then." Iida says as he let's out a grin.

"Sure" Barry replies as he does the same.

They continue to prepare for the class.

(At the P.E. class)

Everyone in the class is dressed in their blue tracksuit including Barry as they enter the mass training field.

A tall,heavily muscular hero with golden hair that has a peculiar "V" shape and a wide grin plastered on his face in a blue hero costume. The number one hero, the symbol of peace, All Might!

"Welcome young heroes to another hero training class, as you all know today is combat training so like the sports festival,you will all face each other in friendly one on one matches but due to the arrival of the newcomer, we will do that next class.

Today, we the teachers have voted on who will serve as a test driver for young Barry's abilities as he is new we would really like to see his potential.

Think of it as his own final entrance exam.

And hence we voted this matchup:"

It appears on a computer screen:

"Katsuki Bakugo, Quirk: Explosion VS Barry Allen, Quirk: Speed Force"

Bakugo looks at Barry and smirks with great satisfaction.

"As the refree , let me explain the rules, you are to battle using your quirks while staying on this platform"

"It's like they were meant to clash" Izuku thought to himself.

"Speed Force? What's that?" asked Uraraka

The Principal walks in with some teachers to see the new student's ability

Present Mic announces:

"Bakugo VS Barry. Let's Go!"

They step on top a platform prepared earlier by Cementoss.

"Get ready to die, you piece of shit!" Bakugo yelled across the platform.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't plan on dying anytime soon" Barry shot back.

"Hope you can still talk when I'm done with you"

"Bring it on"

They start combat, Bakugo propels towards Barry by making explosions behind him and then he blasts towards the lower right allowing him to move over Barry at an angle and then land a powerful right hook on Barry, Barry sees the punch coming in slow motion and moves on to block the strike by crossing his arms. He skids a bit and then comes to a halt.

"Are sure it was wise to make Bakugo his opponent " the principal asked Mr Aizawa.

" If there's anyone who can push that kid to properly showing his abilities, it's Bakugo."

Bakugo doesn't let it end there, he rushes towards Barry to hit some powerful offense of multiple high speed explosions . Barry seems to be in a lot of trouble as though the more Bakugo hits, the harder it gets for him. Bakugo finally throws an explosion one-two combo...

"How's that?"

...and a well timed hip toss which had so much force,Barry bounces off the floor before sealing the deal with a well-timed double arm blast.

"Now, DIE!"

This sends Barry flying backwards and a gust of smoke covers him. Bakugo confident of the result, smirks and taunts.

"Next time, you'll mind your own business"

Izuku worried, mutters to himself" Kacchan went overboard with that and Barry may be really hurt if only he didn't get on Kacchan's bad side"

This causes the usual reaction of every one,"He's at it again".

The smoke begins to clear and we see Barry on one knee, his clothes a bit dirty and a few scratches.

"You know if I didn't have the means to handle your amazing quirk, you would've already won but unfortunately Katsuki I do have a means to take you on. I've gotta say men, you're good but you're just not fast enough.

Know what I mean, no?

Let me show you!"

Lightning flashes in his eyes, yellow lightning is seen to be coursing round his body and then he gets up.He slightly bends his knees and sets in his running position.

He rushes towards Bakugo,running with lightning trailing from his body and he begins to run circles round Bakugo.

"He's so fast" reacted Izuku.

"What amazing speed!" exclaims Iida.

"Fascinating" exclaimed the principal

All Might could not help but grin and comment, "This kid!".

Bakugo blasts indiscriminately but is unable to hit Barry and so he blasts himself up in the air for safety. Barry having gained enough momentum follows him up and takes most of the lightning on his body to his right arm while seeming to vibrate the arm at the same time and lands a solid punch to Bakugo's face which sends him to the ground.

The impact on the ground causes the floor to crack and dust to rise.

Barry lands and says to himself," That should do it"

But by the time the dust clears we see Bakugo staggering up with his clothes covered in dirt and a sore on his face probably the point Barry struck.

Barry is a bit surprised to see him standing , "Whoa! You're pretty strong to be up after that."

"So you weren't all talk, huh?

Don't get cocky, you worthless piece of shit!

You still haven't won yet."He barks at Barry.

All Might then comments over a mic, "Young Bakugo isn't that quite enough, you don't have to continue especially in your condition."

"What?! No way I'm backing down I'm just getting started and this match pal is far from over"

"You should listen to him, Bakugo I don't know if you can go on with this" Barry speaks.

Newly enraged, "Shut up, you dirty scumbag! I'm gonna kill you!"

Bakugo rushes at Barry and begins to attack him with numerous explosions but Barry seems to be easily evading all the attacks.

Bakugo begins to get frustrated and attacks relentlessly, the explosions are so much that the arena is covered in smoke, Bakugo is sure he got the job done although he was close to his limit but to his dismay by the time it clears, Barry is unharmed.

Barry seeing that Bakugo has worn himself out rushes in with his low speed as the yellow lightning still trails him for a multiple punch attack on his opponent.

Although Bakugo was able to stop the first five, even taunting

"You may be fast but you moves don't really pack a punch and I'm used to your speed so now I can stop your attacks.

If this is the limit of your speed, loser, you're toast"

Barry smiles"Oh yeah! I can go even faster, try this!"

Barry increases his speed making the rest of the punches just too much and too fast for Bakugo to stop, leaving him to suffer the brunt of the numerous attacks.

After so many punches, Bakugo falls to the floor and then passes out.

We see Barry standing over his fallen opponent victorious and smiling at everyone.

The students are a bit surprised but still celebrate the winner of the amazing match.

"He did it, he beat Bakugo" reacted Mineta

"Unbelievable" said Tsu

Principal Nezu smiles as he comments, " Simply outstanding, it appears we have another fine one on our hands"

Chants of "Barry!, Barry!" rented the air.

All Might crashes into the arena.

"Truly fantastic young Barry, you are truly a great talent and a worthy asset to the Hero society. Welcome to UA High, we are pleased to have you and I look foward to when you get licensed"

"Thank you, Mr All Might, Uh… I mean sir"

"All Might is quite alright, boy"

Izuku goes to meet him, "Whoa! That was amazing. I've never seen such speed and I've never seen anyone put Kacchan in such a pinch that he had to retreat."

Todoroki," Now we've got a new speed type. I wonder who is faster between you and Iida."

" He is a speed type too! Cool!" Kaminari says excitedly.

"But all that aside, I hope Bakugo is going to be okay.

I mean I think I went a bit overboard."

"No worries, we have the most amazing healing quirk specialist, Recovery Girl. So Kacchan will be fine."

(At the end of school)

Barry and Izuku walking towards the school gate and the speedster is eating a power bar,

"Barry you were awesome today, what exactly is your quirk?"

"It's called speed force, it allows me to tap into all the kinetic energy in

the world and express it through a part or my whole body and also when I use yellow electricity is generated that assists in my use of the quirk"

"That's so cool"

"Yeah I guess so"

"By the way, Barry what actually inspired you to become a hero?"

"Well first, I didn't really know but eventually I decided to be a hero to believe in , a hero who would smile and say no need to worry cause I'm here, a hero that everyone can believe to save them in a FLASH!

"I see just like All Might"

"Yeah like that"

"Then let's do it together and become heroes to believe in"

"Yeah" They shake

"See you tomorrow, Barry"

Yeah, you too Izuku"

They then go their separate ways.

(THE NEXT DAY,MID-DAY)

Barry seems a bit worried as he is frantically searching his backpack for something after class,

"Where is it? I can't find it anywhere. Don't tell me I left it at back at home"

Bakugo walks up to him

"Whatt'ya looking dumbass?" in his usual disdainful manner

"Please Bakugo, not right now. I don't have time to put up with your attitude"

"Huh? You saying you're better than me? That I ain't worth your time, you piece of shit?!"

"If I were you? I wouldn't let a fluke victory go to your head cause next time I'll be more than ready to kick your sorry ass.

Infact how about I do some of the ass kicking today in a rematch.

I went to Aizawa sensei and got clearance for a rematch so in today's combat training class, you're my opponent!"

" I don't really care who my opponent is right now, okay? I'm busy."

Bakugo then grabs Barry's shirt.

"What did you just say, punkass"

Midoriya overhears the conversation and runs over

" Come on Kacchan, why are getting so worked up?"

Iida comes over as well,

"Bakugo, you are not treating our new member properly"

"Shut up, you idiots! How can you all be cool about some new guy who thinks he can just waltz in here and take over"

Bakugo's hand begins to freeze and a student with a part of his hair white and the other red walks up to them.

"You need to learn to calm down" He says as he removes Bakugo's hand from Barry's shirt.

" Todoroki, is it good to see you" Izuku says with relief.

"Who invited you?! Half and half bastard!"

"Keep these emotions for your match, you're disturbing the peace of the entire class with your yelling"

"This is exactly my point, why is it that you all suddenly come to his rescue. You know what, Screw this! "

Bakugo leaves.

"Thanks for the help, guys especially you Todoroki?"

"It's Shoto Todoroki "

"Right"

"Well it's almost time for class, we should get going"

"Right, how could I almost forget."

Barry still looks worried and a bit dizzy

" Uhh...Barry are you okay?" asked Izuku

"Yeah"

" Are you sure cause your eyes glazed over for a sec"

"No, I'm fine just maybe a bit tired from the day but hey one more class and I'm going home, so let's go."

\--LINE BREAK--

(P.E. CLASS)

The students were all welcomed by Mr Aizawa who then refereed the matches as All Might had overdone it again and run out of time. So the symbol of peace watched silently from the shadows.

Matches were epic as we saw

Uraraka vs Iida,

Tokoyami vs Aoyama,

Yaoyorozu vs Todoroki,

Midoriya vs Ojiro

Kouda vs Jirou

Asui vs Ashido

Kirishima vs Kaminari

Sero vs Mineta

Hagakure vs Shouji and others

Eventually the main event finally arrived,

"Bakugo Vs Barry"

"Start!"

"This time for sure dumbass, I'm gonna crush you"

"You'll have to actually hit me first, men"

They clash, with Bakugo showing off that deadly offense while yelling

"Take this, you bastard!"

but as before Barry shows it's futility by almost effortlessly dodging all Bakugo throws at him.

Bakugo then puts some distance between them as he says to himself

"Time for plan B. Let me see you dodge this."

He rushes towards Barry aiming explosions high and low until the arena seems to be covered in smoke apparently his idea of a smokescreen.

In the smoke, he manoeuvres his way to the location of Barry by relying on his senses, he detects movement behind him, he catches the object and blows up the figure behind him with a powerful double-arm blast.

The smoke finally starts clearing in front of Bakugo and all we see is Bakugo panting with smoking palms. The slowly clearing fog reveals something badly torn on the floor.

Bakugo begins to laugh maniacally

"I told you I'd kill you, running bastard."

Everyone else was in total shock and worry for the welfare of Barry as one would believe that he had taken serious damage.

"Bakugo, you never seize to amaze me." A voice from the smoke behind Bakugo speaks.

"What? No way!" Bakugo is terribly shocked as he is barely able to turn slowly to see Barry without his jacket wearing a white T-shirt standing almost untouched behind him.

Bakugo turns forward to see that it was just his jacket that he had blown up.

"How I was sure I felt flesh when I caught you and blew you up"

"Not me, my friend but an afterimage.

"What's that?"

"A speed mirage that occurs when I move faster than you can perceive."

" I see so before Kacchan could blow him up Barry had already left his jacket in order to make Kacchan think he got him. Wow! Barry, it's like you get more awesome by the day." muttered Izuku to himself.

"Very Impressive. I've gotta say this kid's got crazy potential. " Mr Aizawa acknowledged.

Barry takes he stance as the lightning criss-crosses his eyes and courses throughout his body. "And now for the big win, once again Bakugo, you just came up a biiiiiit short." Barry smiles confidently.

"Better luck next time"

Bakugo tries to react but is too slow and so Barry breaks through his guard and is about to land the finishing blow but then...

Barry fazes and drops to the ground immediately.

Everyone gathers around Barry in panic.

Midoriya rushes to him with Mr Aizawa,

"Barry!"

"Barry, wake up!"

Even Bakugo is too shocked at the recent development.

"I can't find a pulse"

"Is he..."

\--CHAPTER END--

I know right!

Anyway, Barry just got through Bakugo's desparate plan to take him out and is about to go for the win but suddenly collapses.

That's not good.

What will become of our famous red streak?

Guess you'll have to wait and see in

CHAPTER 2

SEE YA!


End file.
